Loki's Life
by Sixx's girl
Summary: The story of Loki's life. oc. currently rated t. I'm just paranoid.


Okay this story starts out in Thor. Then goes into Avengers, and beyond. I'm putting in a goddess named Neptune. Yes after the Greek god Neptune. They have the same powers to make it easy for me. Hopefully the plot line is they are in love the whole time, and Neptune becomes pregnant. And at the end everything will be fine. Or will it.

STORY

I watched Loki across the room during the celebration for Thor. I knew he felt left out, as he always has. I wished I could go into battle with them, but it is not allowed. For Loki will not allow it. If I was allowed I would see just how much glory Thor deserved. I do know for a fact that without Loki, Thor would not be here.

Don't get me wrong I like Thor, but he usually doesn't think of people before himself. Unless Sif was in danger. But after all with Sif being the goddess of war how much danger could she get into. Thor and Sif are always sucking tongues, but I have no room to talk. For Loki and I do the same thing. But we have been together longer than Sif and Thor have. Sif and I sat at our table watching our men and talking about random things.

Sif and I have been friends for years now. We tell each other everything except the graphic details. We both agreed those are best left out. We punish our men the same way for not doing what they are supposed to do. We ban them from sex, make them do servant chores, or make them sleep on the sofa for a month.

We saw Loki and Thor take their leave. A minute later a couple of the younger goddesses followed them. I looked over at Sif at the same time she looked to me. We took our leave and followed them. It was not hard to follow them given the commotion coming from down the hall. We came around the corner in time to see the 'girls' make their moves. Both Loki and Thor pushed them aside.

Sif and I walked past the shocked goddesses to Loki and Thor. We wrapped our arms around their waists and stood to the side. The goddess's eyes filled over with hate. I just raised my eyebrows in response.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" the redhead asked.

"I could ask you the same thing, girls. After all they are mine and Sif's men." I replied.

"They are not yours they belong to us."

"I don't think so."

"Well they do."

I walked around behind Loki and started to rub him through his pants. He groaned and laid his head back on my shoulder. Obviously enjoying the feeling. I heard another groan and turned to see Sif doing the same thing to Thor. As I turning back around I felt something thrust into my hand. It took me a second to realize Loki started to thrust against my hand.

I raised my eyebrows at the goddesses, still standing in front of us. They turned and walked off mumbling. No doubt pissed off. I kissed Loki's neck and mumbled against it "sorry, pretty boy. I can't have you cuming yet."

Loki groaned and looked at me. I saw that gleam that made me fall in love with him. He picked me up bridal style and teleported to our room. He sat me on my feet on the floor, and nipped my neck causing me to sigh. I reached up and entwined my hands into his hair, pulling his mouth back down to my neck.

"Neptune," he said kissing my neck. "You should not have tortured them poor girls earlier. That was not a nice thing to do. I should punish you for it."

"What am I? Your go to whore after battle. Not that I am complaining or anything."

"No, you are not my whore. Never will be. I love you too much for that. Neptune, I have to tell you something. I can understand if you can't stand the sight of me."

"What is it?"

"I found out during the battle I was different. When he king of the Ice Giants grabbed my arm it had turned blue. When I got back I asked the All Father about it he said I was his son. Then I screamed at him to tell me. He told me during one of his fights with the Ice Giants. He and the leader fought in a temple.

The leader fled, and Odin turned to leave but turned around when he heard a baby crying. He walked up to the table and found me. Except I was blue. When he picked me up I looked like a normal kid from Asgard. He took me here in hopes of forming a alliance with the Ice Giants."

He looked away ashamed.

"Loki don't think like that you know the All Father will have you exiled for it. Besides you belong here with me. Away from the world. Here we are safe."

"The All Father cant exile me."

"Why, what happened?"

"I put him in a deep sleep."


End file.
